Requiem
by Eleonora2
Summary: In una grande cattedrale risuona il requiem, un canto per i morti ma anche per coloro che ricominciano a vivere.


Spero che vi piaccia...è piuttosto particolare! ^__^ Commenti sempre benaccetti. I pg non sono miei (peccato...)  
  
* * =pensati = frasi ricordate  
  
*Requiem*  
  
La cattedrale era grande e buia, sotto le finestre strette e lunghe strisce di luce rischiaravano a tratti il pavimento di marmo.  
  
Le candele brillavano negli angoli, piccoli fuochi tremolanti ed incerti, nell'aria ancora il sussurro delle preghiere.  
  
Echeggiava in ogni angolo scuro l'eco indistinto del Requiem, le voci del coro riempivano quei grandi spazi solitari di parole modulate, allungate, plasmate e poi lasciate scivolare via libere, indistinte.  
  
Erano suoni capaci di riempire di significato spazi vuoti, grandi cattedrali dalle vetrate colorate, piene di candele e fiori bianchi, e parole sussurrate e libri antichi di mille anni; nel suo petto, Harry lo sapeva, c'era un vuoto ancora più grande, ma non era un vuoto che quel canto poteva riempire.  
  
Nessun canto avrebbe mai potuto riempirlo, niente avrebbe potuto farlo, tranne forse quel ragazzo là davanti, in piedi, composto davanti a una bara.  
  
Avrebbe potuto, certo, ma non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
  
Harry sapeva anche questo.  
  
Quel ragazzo aveva scelto e per questo ora sotto la manica della tunica scura, sul braccio, poco sopra il gomito, c'era un nero marchio d'infamia.  
  
Nella mano della donna accanto a lui invece c'era un fiore bianco.  
  
Davanti a lui invece stava il padre, disteso con gli occhi chiusi dentro una bara di ebano.   
  
Anche la bara era nera.  
  
Il fiore invece era bianco.  
  
I capelli del ragazzo erano chiari come argento.  
  
La sua pelle era pallida, le labbra erano smunte.  
  
La donna vicino a lui stava piangendo, le dita strette attorno al gambo del fiore, come aggrappandosi allo stelo esile per non cadere a terra.  
  
Non c'era nessun prete davanti a loro, non c'era nessuno insieme a loro in quella silenziosa veglia funebre, solo il coro che cantava il Requiem e un giovane dai capelli corvini nascosto dietro a una colonna.  
  
C'era una madre piangente, c'era un figlio assassino, c'era un padre morto, c'era un orfano che guardava; a loro modo tutti erano stati traditi e l'ombra li avvolgeva come una coperta che non riesce a scaldarti per quanto tu te la stringa addosso.  
  
Quando gli avevano raccontato com'era andata, in principio Harry non ci aveva creduto, perché crederci avrebbe significato troppe cose tra cui ricordare, sperare e soffrire.  
  
Non che avesse mai smesso di soffrire, ma ormai il dolore nel petto era diventato un compagno silenzioso e discreto, a volte avrebbe anche potuto giurare che non ci fosse.   
  
Avrebbe potuto giurare di essere felice, avrebbe potuto crederci se solo fosse stato ancora davvero capace di credere in qualcosa.  
  
Sì Harry, te l'ho detto, me l'ha raccontato Silente in persona. Hanno ucciso Lucius Malfoy…  
  
Sapeva di avere degli amici che gli stavano vicini, che c'erano decine di persone che non lo avrebbero mai tradito, ma QUEL tradimento era stato troppo difficile da sopportare.  
  
Quando lui gli aveva voltato le spalle proprio quando si era convinto che niente avrebbe potuto dividerli.  
  
Ed ora…  
  
Hanno ucciso Lucius Malofy, i Mangiamorte sono rimasti senza un Leader, Harry, presto la guerra finirà. Tutto tornerà come prima…  
  
…gli dicevano…  
  
Tutto tornerà come prima. Ed è stato Draco Malfoy ad uccidere suo padre. Non ci aveva traditi Harry…  
  
…che in realtà non li aveva mai traditi…  
  
Non ci aveva traditi, Harry  
  
Oh sì invece che l'aveva fatto.  
  
Perché non gli aveva detto niente, non si era degnato di tentare di salvare quel noi che si erano costruiti con tanta fatica. Aveva deciso tutto un tratto che Harry non aveva il diritto di sapere, che Harry non era abbastanza importante, che Harry poteva essere sacrificato.  
  
Harry Potter, Eroe del Mondo magico, che aveva una cicatrice a forma di saetta sulla fronte e così tante cicatrici sul cuore che era impossibile contarle.  
  
Una per ogni ricordo di lui, una per ogni sua parola che era stata una menzogna.  
  
Forse non c'era stato tradimento per gli altri, ma per lui le cicatrici erano ancora lì, insieme al vuoto che non era possibile riempire e alle lacrime che gli annebbiavano la vista.  
  
Tutto tornerà come prima  
  
*No, Hermione, niente sarà come prima.*  
  
Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, a spiare qualcuno a cui non importava niente di lui.  
  
A meno di non considerare il biglietto sgualcito e scritto di fretta che gli era stato recapitato quella mattina.   
  
Non c'era stata apposta neppure una firma, solo il nome di una chiesa ed un orario, eppure aveva riconosciuto immediatamente la scrittura, anche dopo tre anni.  
  
Si era odiato per non averla dimenticata, si era odiato per essere andato lì anche se si era ripromesso di non farlo.  
  
*Solo per guardarlo, solo per vedere in faccia quel bastardo un'ultima volta…* E sapeva benissimo di stare mentendo a se stesso.  
  
Perché non gli sarebbe bastato, non dopo tutto quello che c'era stato, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.  
  
Draco ascoltava in silenzio i singhiozzi spezzati di sua madre.  
  
Avrebbe voluto urlale di smetterla, avrebbe voluto dirle che non doveva piangere un uomo che non avrebbe esitato ad ucciderla se solo questo gli avesse fatto ottenere un briciolo di potere in più.  
  
Ma lei continuava, stringendo un giglio in mano.  
  
La musica del coro gli giungeva lontana, la bara davanti a lui ormai non significava più nulla e nemmeno il cadavere che giaceva dentro.  
  
Era da molto tempo che le cose avevano smesso di avere senso, probabilmente dal momento stesso in cui Harry gli aveva gridato  
  
"Vattene."  
  
No, si ricordava male, non l'aveva urlato, l'aveva sussurrato a bassa voce, ma per lui era stato un urlo.  
  
Una maledizione.  
  
Sette lettere.  
  
Tre sillabe.  
  
Tutto l'odio che aveva percepito nella sua voce e che forse allora era ancora in parte amore, ma che ora di certo non era nient'altro che rancore e disprezzo.  
  
Gli aveva mandato un biglietto, ma sapeva che non sarebbe venuto.  
  
Aveva tradito sapendo di tradire, aveva preferito non dirgli niente ed in quel momento gli era sembrata perfino una buona idea.  
  
Quanto era stato stupido…  
  
Convinto di poter sistemare tutto in un attimo, di poter lasciare fuori Harry per una volta, non coinvolgerlo nell'ennesima azione pericolosa e disperata, certo che lasciando fuori tutte le variabili incerte il piano avrebbe funzionato.  
  
Variabili incerte, ovvero sentimenti, ovvero Harry.  
  
Aveva funzionato, Draco sorrise, ma non era un sorriso capace di increspargli le labbra né di fargli brillare gli occhi.  
  
Era un sorriso di autocommiserazione. Ormai era caduto così in basso che persino l'autocommiserazione era diventata una routine.  
  
Quello che avrebbe potuto essere vero amore invece non lo era mai stato.  
  
Tutto per colpa sua.   
  
*Tipico di un Malfoy sacrificare il sentimento, tipico di mio padre. Più cerco di non assomigliargli più finisco per farlo.*  
  
Draco lo sapeva, ormai, quanto forte è in grado di essere un sentimento, più forte della volontà quasi, più forte della ragione e di certo immensamente più forte di quel marchio che gli avevano impresso a fuoco sulla pelle, più forte di quel nome che si portava addosso; il suo amore era stato un prigioniero tenace, aveva urlato, si era ribellato e c'era voluta tutta la sua forza per rinnegarlo, per spingerlo nel fondo di sé, in un posto buio pieno di ricordi e sogni infranti che ferivano come pezzi di vetro.  
  
Draco si girò leggermente verso sinistra, senza un motivo preciso, forse per mettere a tacere sua madre, forse perché aveva percepito qualcosa.  
  
Si girò e lo vide.  
  
Le candele scintillavano nella penombra e il buio sembrava inghiottirle, ma le lacrime sottili che rigavano le guance del ragazzo che aveva di fronte ancora brillavano.  
  
Come sangue di unicorno.  
  
Harry si accorse di essere stato visto e sembrò sul punto di indietreggiare, ma invece rimase fermo.  
  
Draco invece cominciò a camminare, lento.  
  
Sua madre lasciò cadere in terra il fiore quando suo figlio le passò davanti sfiorandola con i bordi del mantello nero.  
  
I due ragazzi si guardarono, per la prima volta o forse per l'ultima, dopo tanto tempo che sembravano passati mille anni.  
  
Sembravano passate intere vite, che erano iniziate e finite, ma non avevano mai avuto significato né scopo.  
  
C'erano semplicemente state.  
  
"Sei venuto" disse il ragazzo biondo, ma nella sua voce non c'era stupore. Nella sua voce c'erano aspettativa e paura.  
  
"Non sarei dovuto venire" rispose l'altro, ma nella sua voce non c'era rimpianto. Nella sua voce c'erano aspettativa e paura.  
  
Draco avrebbe voluto dire molte cose Mi dispiace, posso spiegare, non volevo, tu sei importante, ti rivoglio con me, ti prego perdonami, ma invece disse "Non ho mai smesso di amarti."  
  
Harry avrebbe voluto rispondere molte cose Nemmeno io, ho sempre sperato che saresti tornato, perché l'hai fatto, ti detesto, non voglio vederti mai più, ti prego stringimi ma invece disse "Hai ucciso tuo padre"  
  
Sembrò che stessero facendo due discorsi diversi, ognuno perso in un monologo solitario.  
  
"Sì. Era giusto così."  
  
Harry chiuse gli occhi. "Era giusto anche lasciarmi immagino."  
  
Draco fece un passo avanti "In quel momento mi era sembrata la cosa giusta da fare"  
  
"Sei un codardo"  
  
"Non ho mai preteso di essere coraggioso. Sono i Grifondoro quelli pieni di coraggio e buoni sentimenti."  
  
"Anche i Grifondoro hanno paura." I suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi.  
  
"No, gli eroi non hanno mai paura." Ed era come raccontare una favola ad un bambino prima di mandarlo a letto.  
  
Nessuno aveva mai letto una favola ad Harry, ma era sicuro che era così che dovevano iniziare tutte le favole C'era una volta un eroe coraggioso, che non aveva mai paura…  
  
"Io ho paura"  
  
"Di cosa hai paura?"  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Sospiro.  
  
"Di quello che non c'è stato e di ciò che non potrà mai essere."  
  
Draco capì e alzò una mano per sfiorargli una guancia, ancora umida di lacrime.  
  
Harry non si spostò, non si mosse del tutto in verità, ma nemmeno si ritrasse. E aprì gli occhi.  
  
"Non te l'ha insegnato quella Fenice che Silente si tiene come animaletto che le cose a volte rinascono dalle proprie ceneri?"  
  
Harry annuì.  
  
Il suono delle voci si andava spegnendo.  
  
Le tenebre sembrarono di nuovo essere le uniche padrone di quei vuoti spazi di pietra.  
  
Una donna piangeva davanti ad una bara nera, ai suoi piedi un fiore bianco che non aveva la forza di raccogliere.  
  
All'ombra di una colonna due ragazzi avevano unito le labbra in un bacio tremante, speranzoso e disilluso insieme.  
  
In un angolo lontano una ragazza stava accendendo una candela ed in quell'attimo una fiamma fioca si unì alle altre allontanando l'ombra ancora un poco.  
  
Il canto riecheggiò una volta ancora, l'inno per i morti, per coloro che non ritornano.  
  
Ma anche l'inno per coloro che ricominciano, per coloro che non si arrendono.  
  
Eterno riposo, dono a loro Signore.  
  
Risplenda ad essi la luce perpetua. Riposino in pace.  
  
Amen. 


End file.
